


Two Yanderes, one world...

by ToxicBlueandRed



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, French Kissing, Gang Rape, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBlueandRed/pseuds/ToxicBlueandRed
Summary: Right...So I have been watching alot of this anime called The Future Diary. Also known as Mirai Nikki, and I have heard of this character named Yuno Gasai mainly cause she was dubbed in a dream rivalry with Ayano Aishi (the main character in Yandere Simulator). I saw a few dreams of a love relationship with the two.Anyways I hope you enjoy.





	Two Yanderes, one world...

**Author's Note:**

> So before I start writing this mail, I want to point out a few things.
> 
> 1: This wasn't my intended one shot. You remember me saying I was going to do another one shot same night, well that was supposed to be a forced relationship between Ayano and all the members of the student council, but I didn't feel like getting all the names of each student council member.
> 
> 2: I am writing this to where the reader is in the shoes of Yuno. So the reader doesn't have to imagine a whole lot. 
> 
> Now read my fanfic, I hope you enjoy my work, if you do, don't forget to leave kudos. And I will see you at the end of this story.

It has been a year... A year since I had took that one life... That one person I had been fighting for since that time in the classroom...

Yuki...

I had cried tears of dread since I had took his life... You see, me and him was going to have our "happy" ending, turns out our happy end wasn't so happy after all. He found my axe as he was removing my lingerie, something came over me and I killed him. I don't know what came over me, and why. Now due to this, I am wanted by law enforcement. Or I should say I was because it was on the news that someone payed off the case and the charges were dropped. I was able to go outside again, however I was told I could either go to a new school, or go to prison for my actions. I didn't want to go to prison because of the incident that occurred that time my parents and I visited one. An inmate grabbed me by the shoulders and put me on the ground, he almost got inside me until an officer fired a warning shot. My mother treated me like it was my fault and put me in that damn cage with no food or water... I remember as if it happened yesterday... 

"I'm sorry..."

"You little bitch, you probably despise me breathing don't you?!" My mother spat out to me.

Either way I chose to go to a new school. They moved me to Akedemi High. I had a place to myself, it was surprisingly cozy, the couch was very comfortable, the sofa was amazing, the kitchen was neat, the bathroom was extraordinary, and the bedroom was really nice. But shouldn't they be putting me in a shit hole instead of something this nice. Didn't matter, cause I was away from that god awful school and into something hopefully much nicer than where I was. I was also given a school uniform. It was nice and clean, but my only dread about it was the fact that the skirt made it easy for men to stick there hand up inside to yank a girl's panties down and rape her. Night time struck and I needed to go to bed because I started school at Akedemi tomorrow.

I fell asleep and had this dream about this girl underneath a cherry tree of sorts with pink petals falling all around us.

This girl was wearing the same uniform as me but with stockings, her hair was black and done in a ponytail, and she had a good figure and a pretty face. She looked at me smiling and blushing. She certainly was beautiful. I was then urged to grab her face and kiss her, but before I could interact, she grabbed my face and kissed me. Instead of fighting her off I kissed her back and grabbed the back of her head to keep her head close to mine as I kissed her with passion, almost like I kissed Yuki with passion.

My alarm woke me up in the middle of my dream. I wonder who she was.

"No, probably just a figment of my imagination..." I thought to myself.

As I got up to jump in the shower, I noticed my panties were wet.

"Damn... Was I really into that?" I thought to myself once more. 

Regradless of that I got out of bed to get in the shower. It didn't take me long to shower as I had put the body wash on my rag and cleansed myself, than I put the shampoo in my hair and wrinsed myself off.

I got out of the shower and put my uniform on. After I put all that on I opened my phone to see it had some new entries about someone named Ayano.

In case you are confused, my phone is actually a future diary.

Anyways I headed out the door to walk to school. On my way to school I bumped into someone. She seemed to be very familiar to me.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up." She told me.

"It's ok, I should've looked where I wa..." I looked up and was shocked as to who I was looking at. This was the girl I had the dream about. She sounded beautiful...

I found a new reason to keep living. I grabbed her hand. Her hand was soft and warm. I was blushing. And she was blushing with me.

"Wow, you look really pretty." She complimented me.

"Thanks..." I said gracious to be in her presence. 

"My name is Ayano. What's yours?" She reached her hand out to me again.

"Yuno..." I answered. "Yuno Gasai."

She was really blushing now.

"That's a pretty name." 

She left me blushing now.

"Oh my, we're gonna be late." She said as she grabbed my hand.

We walked to school as she talked about her past. It was a bit deep. She was born broken. I also told her about my past. She seemed to really want me to be by her side at all times because when we got to school, she didn't let go of my hand til we got to a bench to sit down.

She layed her head on my shoulder as I surveyed the students here at this school. I saw a group looking at Ayano licking their lips and touching themselves in inappropriate ways. I put my arm around Ayano to comfort her a bit, I was smiling for a bit until one of the students was underneath the bench me and Ayano was sitting at. The little bastard had the nerve to stick his phone up my skirt and take picture.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed as the little son of a bitch ran off. 

Ayano noticed and she chased after him. I found myself persuing them both. When I reached them both, Ayano had the boy pinned to the floor.

"Delete the picture NOW!" Ayano barked at the defenseless child.

"Ok chill man, goddamn." The kid said as he deleted the picture off his phone.

Ayano rose what appeared to be a knife as she was going to stab him.

"Ayano?" I asked as she put the knife down and wrapped her arms around me.

The boy ran off and Ayano was crying up until the boy left. She dryed her eyes eventually and the bell rang signaling we needed to go to class.

"See you at lunch?" Ayano asked me.

"Sure." I said as I headed to class.

A few hour in my class passed and it was time for lunch.

I decided to go to the vending machine with the sodas in them. But when I reached in my pockets, I realized I left my money at my house.

Damn

Ayano came up in behind me.

"Good thing my mom gave me some extra money." Ayano said giving me some money.

"Thanks." I told her and bought me a soda.

"No problem, gotta lookout for someone you care about." Ayano told me as she bought the same soda I did. "Let's go to the rooftop." 

"Ok." I said. Almost immediately she grabbed my hand and we walked together to the roof. When we got to the roof, we leaned up against the railing. 

We talked for a bit.

"What's your opinion on Akedemi so far?"

"Peaceful I reckon..."

"Yeah, nothing much happens here."

"Do you have any love interests?" I asked her.

"Would this answer your question?" She answered my question with a question.

She came up to me. I was up against the wall as she put her hands on the wall pinning me to it without hurting me. She planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed her back as she than stuck her tongue in my mouth. I did the same.

The bell rang and it was time for the last few classes of the day.

A few more hours passed and it was time to go home. Ayano texted me and I promised to meet her so we could walk home together. I waited outside for her for minutes until my diary went off. It said that somebody left a note in her locker and asked her to meet at a warehouse owned by a gang known as the Blue Dragons. And they intended to rape Ayano. In that instinct I had a flash.

"What the hell?" Ayano asked.

"Look at her man, she's pretty isn't she?"

"Yep."

"Sucks we have to share."

"Hey, we're underaged, so who gives a damn."

The four men laughed maniacally as Ayano pulled her knife out of her pocket. One of the men smacked the knife out of her hand and knocked her out. While she was knocked out they were touching her in all the wrong parts before tying her wrists together and raising her up. She awoke to this screaming at them.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she kicked at them. 

One of the men had a roll of tape. He tore off a piece and put that piece around Ayano's mouth to muffle her screams, than he used the tape to tie her ankles together. Right after they did all that, one of them pulled his pants down and yanked Ayano's panties down. He put his dick inside Ayano's anal part while one of the others put his dick inside Ayano's vaginal region. The other two put their mouthes on Ayano's left and right breast and was sucking forcing Ayano to highlight her embarrassment. After I seen that I snapped out of it and ran for the warehouse. I took me only minutes and I was at the warehouse. These miserable bastards had stripped her fully nude and was slowly raping her. I saw the knife on the ground and I quickly grabbed it. Ayano saw me and tried screaming for help, but her screams were muffled through the tape gag. The other two men that was sucking on her breasts noticed me.

"Well well..."

"Look who decided to join the party."

"She is kinda cute."

They slowly came for me, but I was ready, I stabbed the first guy in his gut and twisted the blade to ensure he'd die.Then I killed the other guy with a stab to the head. I walked up to the guy that had his dick inside Ayano's vaginal region and slith his throat. The other guy noticed me and he lunged at me, but I sidestepped him and killed him with the knife. After I was done, I went over to a naked Ayano to untie her. I undid her gag first.

"Jesus Christ are you ok?!" I asked worried sick about her as I cut her ankles free.

"I'll heal..." Ayano said releived to see me. 

It took me a whike but I undid her wrist bondage. She was quick to dress herself back up.Than me and her fled that God awful place.

Some hours passed and we were on the roof of a building.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

Ayano said nothing.

"I should've been there to stop you from going to that fucking warehouse." I said with tears streaming down my eyes.

"I need to tell you something Yuno-chan."

"Go on, I'm listening." 

I sat next to her.

"I had a dream about you last night, we was under the cherry tree next to the school, I noticed you and fell in love. I grabbed your face and kissed you because I adored you."

She had the same dream as me.

"The next part of my dream, I ended up in that warehouse getting gangraped by those bastards until you came to rescue me. When you are to rescue me, I knew you was the one that I wanted more. But I thought it was only a dream until I bumped into you today. I love you Yuno Gasai."

"I love you too Ayano Aishi."

She buried her face in my chest and was crying about the whole ordeal. I comforted her reminding her everything was going to be ok and that I was here for her now.

A few months passed since than and now me and her are sleeping in the same bed doing sexual things to one another, this being only are second time as we had done it with other people before each other. We kissed to start things off, than we found each other putting our tongues inside each other's mouthes. Than I found myself undoing my panties. As I layed down on my back, Ayano began to slip her hand up my skirt, as soon as I knew it, she put her finger inside me. I let out a few pained moans. 

"I'm sorry, should I stop?" Ayano asked me.

"No, keep going."

She inserted her finger inside me again and it felt more comfortable. I let out sexual moans. Than she put another finger inside my anal region, this felt awkwardly good. I let out the pleasured moans. Than after I squirted a bit, Ayano started to lick her fingers and layed back on the bed. I got on top of her and put my head under her skirt, I pulled her panties down and I started to put my mouth on her vagina. I stuck my tongue inside her and she let out moans of enjoyment. She held my head right where it was and panted out her pleasure. She eventually reached her climax after seconds, but we wasn't done. We both stripped naked and she got on top of me. I asked her to bound me so where I wouldn't slash at her. She tied me to the bed and rubbed hers against mine. We both reached full climax at the same time. We were exhausted and kissed each other more. She undid my bondage and we both fell asleep in the same bed. We both wake up the next morning to do the same thing we did to each other last night. She was so... Good... She even tasted good... 

This is going to be interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, welp my next works will be a chapter like story, but I need to think about how I'm going to go about it, but I will figure it out. I hope you enjoyed this. Keep in mind this is only a one shot, there isn't going to be multiple chapters. With that said see you next story.


End file.
